Work on severe chronic trachoma in North Africa has led to the publication of a paper on epidemiology based on systems analysis. With this background it has been possible to make a total approach to the strategy of preventing blindness from trachoma in endemically infected populations. We have also elucidated the additive effect of chlamydial and bacterial infections on the cojunctiva in terms of disease intensity and eventual visual loss. Studies on herpes simplex virus infections of the eye have included a clinical study comparing simple epithelial debridement of these viral corneal ulcers with the standard antiviral medication, idoxuridine; debridement not only led to as many cures as the antiviral drug, but the total time needed for healing was substantially less. The clinical studies on herpes have also enabled us to develop a systems analysis model of the disease process which explains the effect of various commonly used medications (antivirals, corticosteroids) and gives guidelines for rational management of the disease. Experimental studies on herpetic eye infections in rabbits have led to the discovery that acute eye infection is followed by infection of the autonomic ganglia as well as the sensory ganglia. A clinical trial of disodium cromoglycate for the treatment of atopic keratoconjunctivitis has shown that this drug has a significant effect on the disease process. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Whitcher, J.P., Schmidt, N.J., Mabrouk, R., Daghfous, T., Hoshiwara, I. and Dawson, C.R.: Acute hemorrhagic conjunctivitis in Tunisia: Report of viral isolations. Arch. Ophthalmol. 94(1):51-55, January 1976. Whitcher, J.P., Dawson, C.R., Hoshiwara, I., Daghfous, T., Messadi, M., Triki, F. and Oh, J.O.: Herpes simplex in a developing country: Natural history and treatment of dendritic and geographic ulcers in Tunisia. Arch. Ophthalmol. 94(4):587-592, April 1976.